Et ta bouche a le goût du paradis
by petitpandagris
Summary: (OS/UA destiel) "Je ne peux pas te retenir quand tu fais trois pas en arrière, trois pas qui t'éloignent un peu plus de moi, et peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas le droit de te retenir. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, mais… mais Castiel, je pourrais te supplier, parce que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à te regarder partir."


**Hi,**

 **Ça fait une éternité (vraiment) que cet OS traîne, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de le publier maintenant, ce soir, à cette heure-là, mais bon… bref, on s'en fiche un peu**

 **C'est sensiblement le même style que le premier OS que j'ai publié ici, et j'ai à 200% conscience que celui-ci est encore plus… brouillon, étrange, et qu'il n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais c'est comme ça que les mots sont venus. Alors, c'est un peu trop brut, disons**

 **Bref, comme à chaque fois, je parle trop**

 **Merci d'avance à ceux qui arriveront jusque-là, et merci du fond du cœur à ceux qui laisseront une review (ce n'est jamais obligatoire, mais c'est ce qui fait le plus de bien, pour ma part)**

 **Merci beaucoup**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

Je me penche pour t'embrasser encore et boire un peu de vodka à tes lèvres. Tu poses tes mains sur moi pour me faire reculer. Je sais que je suis en train de te perdre.

"T'es pas obligé, Cas, tu peux rester. Reste."

Tu me regardes, tes yeux bleus, tes yeux purs et magnifiques, froids mais si _bleus._ Ils parlent pour toi, et ils me disent adieu, ils me disent d'arrêter de croire que tu pourras encore m'aimer.

"Je suis obligé, et tu sais pourquoi, Dean. Tu sais que je ne peux plus te pardonner."

Tu prends mon visage entre tes mains, puis embrasses doucement chacune de mes pommettes. Mon cœur se déchire en deux, parce que moi, je pourrai encore t'aimer. Je pourrais t'aimer pour toujours, t'aimer le reste de ma vie. Je sais que je t'aimerai le reste de ma vie.

"Je suis désolé, Cas, je suis…"

Tu poses un doigt sur mes lèvres, et les mots restent dans ma bouche, ils claquent contre mes dents, et se heurtent au silence qui résonne entre nous pendant 3 petites, 3 _minuscules_ secondes qui me semblent durer des heures. 3 secondes.

"Je sais. Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas, Dean. Tu me détruis."

Tu laisses retomber ton bras, recules, et prends une partie de moi quand tu te retournes. J'attrape ta main parce que… parce que mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je ne suis pas prêt à vivre sans toi. J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi.

"Embrasse-moi, juste encore une fois. Je t'en prie."

Dans tes yeux, je vois tout ce que je sais déjà. Je vois tout cet amour que tu as pour moi, mais aussi tous les regrets, la douleur que je te fais ressentir. Je vois les marques que j'ai laissées sur toi, et les éclats de ton cœur aussi brisé que le mien. Ton cœur est en mille morceaux, mais tu m'embrasses quand même. Tu m'embrasses avec tout ce que tu me reproches, avec le mal que je t'ai fait, avec les erreurs que je ne peux pas réparer. Tu m'embrasses d'une manière qui me détruit, moi. Et ta bouche a le goût de tout ce qui me manque, _déjà_ , de tout ce que je n'aurai plus jamais. Elle a le goût des nuits blanches et des brumes de l'alcool pour oublier que je t'aime et que tu n'es plus là et que _je t'aime_. Je ne peux pas te retenir quand tu fais trois pas en arrière, trois pas qui t'éloignent un peu plus de moi, et peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas le droit de te retenir. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, mais… mais Castiel, je pourrais te supplier, parce que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à te regarder partir. Tu secoues doucement la tête.

"Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles."

J'entends à peine la porte quand tu la refermes derrière toi, mais je sais que c'est le bruit que fait un cœur quand il se brise _._ Quand mon cœur se brise. 

Tu n'es plus là, et je sais que tu as raison, parce que je revois ton visage quand j'ai dit "oui, Cas, je t'ai trompé encore une fois."

Tu t'es assis, et tu as bu un peu, je sais, pour oublier à quel point tu as été stupide de me pardonner la première fois. Tu m'as embrassé, pour dire au revoir, tu m'as embrassé pour finir. La vodka dans ta bouche, sur ta langue contre la mienne, je n'oublierai jamais. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, le souvenir du goût qu'avaient tes lèvres la dernière fois que tu m'as embrassé.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai, à un moment, la force de me relever. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, je retiens les larmes qui roulent quand même sur mes joues, parce que tu es parti, tu m'aimes, mais tu es parti, et non, je ne suis pas prêt. Et tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout ce que tu as promis, tout ce que _j'ai_ promis, tout ce que j'ai fait pour te retenir, les trois années passées à t'aimer de toutes mes forces, à m'accrocher à quelque chose que j'avais déjà brisé. Ce n'était plus pareil, dans tes yeux, mais j'ai voulu croire que je pouvais réparer la confiance que tu avais perdue, croire que je pouvais t'aimer assez pour te rendre ce que j'avais détruit. Croire que _toi,_ tu pouvais m'aimer assez pour oublier mes erreurs. Pardonner.

Je me souviens de toi, Cas, assis derrière ce bar. Tu avais déjà pas mal bu, et je me suis rapproché de toi. Ton truc, c'était la vodka. Ce soir-là aussi, je l'ai goûtée sur tes lèvres, et je ne sais pas si je t'ai aimé tout de suite, ou seulement le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé à côté de toi. Tu m'as demandé si on avait fait l'amour, j'ai hoché la tête. Légèrement. Ton sourire m'a retourné l'estomac, parce que tu ne te souvenais pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi, mais tu souriais quand même. Tu t'es redressé en disant qu'il fallait recommencer, pour construire des souvenirs.

Et toi, tu m'as construit tellement, tellement de souvenirs. Tout ce que tu pouvais me donner, tu me l'as donné. Toute la passion, tous les rires, et ton sourire, le plus beau sourire du monde. Tu m'as aimé si fort que j'avais l'impression de prendre des _claques_ quand tu me regardais. De brûler quand tu me touchais. Et j'ai aimé de toi chaque chose, chacune des choses que je pouvais avoir _._ Tu souriais, tu souriais, tu souriais, et je tombais un peu plus amoureux. Je tombais amoureux tous les jours. Je tombais amoureux de tout ce que tu étais, et de toi quand tu disais que tu m'aimais.

Puis il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre, une nuit, une fois, et j'ai vu dans tes yeux tout ce que je venais de perdre. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais brisé, parce que pour toi, ça comptait. Tu n'as pas demandé d'explications, tu as à peine ouvert la bouche, mais tes lèvres tremblaient. Elles _tremblaient,_ et je savais que ce n'était rien, à côté de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de toi. La souffrance, cette douleur, et la détresse que tes yeux me hurlaient, sans même que tu en aies conscience. Et je ne sais pas, si j'aurais pu te donner des explications. Pour les erreurs que tu as essayé d'oublier, que tu as essayé si fort de me pardonner. Tu n'as rien dit pendant des jours, tu ne m'as pas regardé, et peut-être que tu voulais trouver la force d'arrêter de m'aimer. Ça n'a plus jamais été comme avant, parce que _toi,_ tu n'étais plus le même. Tu as fini par revenir vers moi, mais jamais en entier. Tu souriais moins, ne riais plus autant, tu m'aimais, et peut-être qu'une partie de moi sentait que tu ne savais juste pas comment faire autrement. Peut-être aussi que j'aurais dû te laisser partir, mais je voulais, de toutes mes forces, je voulais reconstruire. Tu m'as aidé à essayer d'essayer, parce que tu m'aimais, et parce que je t'aimais.

Tu ne m'as pas laissé te toucher pendant plusieurs semaines, puis tu as finalement posé ta main sur ma joue. Tu m'as demandé de te regarder, tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser, pour recoller les morceaux, tous les morceaux de toi, ensemble. Tu m'as demandé de rester, de ne pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. De ne jamais vouloir quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que tu étais là, et tu as dit "je suis à toi, je serai toujours, toujours à toi."

Et je ne sais pas si tu savais à quel point moi, je suis à toi. Je suis à toi maintenant, assis contre le mur, dans la cuisine. Je suis à toi de tout mon cœur. Je suis amoureux de toi de tout mon cœur, même si j'ai _cassé_ ce que tu as mis tant de temps à retrouver.

Les jours passent, et je ne peux pas respirer. Je n'arrive pas à respirer sans toi. Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, je ne sais pas où tu es, ce que tu fais, si tu vas bien, et quelque part, au fond de moi, j'espère que toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à respirer. J'espère que tu m'aimes encore.

 _"Cas…? Est-ce que tu écoutes ton répondeur? Peut-être pas, parce que je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ma voix, mais je suis… je te demande pardon. Pardon pour tout, pardon de ne pas être la bonne personne pour toi, pardon de ne pas réussir à te rendre heureux comme tu mérites de l'être. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, Cas. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi, même si je te donne des raisons de croire le contraire."_

J'ignore combien de messages j'ai laissés, combien de fois j'ai appelé. Et j'ai si mal au cœur, si _mal_ sans toi. Tu me manques, et c'est comme attendre, attendre, attendre quelque chose en sachant que ça ne viendra jamais. C'est comme traverser sans regarder, n'entendre que le métal froissé et les os cassés. C'est comme écouter le bruit trop régulier des machines avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais savoir instinctivement que tu es là, parce que… parce que la chaleur de ta main posée sur la mienne.

Je vois tout dans tes yeux, je vois tout ce que tu ressens, cette douleur qui te consume de l'intérieur, et le soulagement. Je suis vivant. Tu me regardes longtemps, comme si tu cherchais quelque chose sur mon visage.

"Tu sais que je t'aime."

Il y a les sanglots, qui font trembler ta voix, et il y a tous les mots qui ne franchissent pas mes lèvres. Il y a le pardon dans le silence. Tu caresses le dos de ma main.

"Tu me manques, mais c'est si dur, tu sais, de t'aimer quand tu me démolis, quand tu démolis ce qu'on a passé tellement de temps à construire et reconstruire. J'ai essayé, Dean, j'ai essayé de ne pas te pardonner."

Ton visage est si doux, et le bleu de tes yeux… C'est la beauté. La pureté de la couleur du ciel, puis je t'aime, encore et encore, et encore.

Et maintenant, ta bouche a le goût du paradis. Elle a le goût des sentiments, du plaisir et de la passion. Tu _es_ la passion, parce que, Cas, tu es comme toutes les merveilles de ce monde, tout ce qui est bon, toute la douceur, les caresses, puis aussi la violence de tes gestes quand tu _aimes._ Quand tu m'aimes.


End file.
